


Just a Night In

by PurpleReine



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/M, Modern Era, New Dream, They're both teachers in this!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: After a rough day at work, Rapunzel just simply wants to spend her Friday night in. Eugene is more than happy to stay in as well. Anything to make her feel better. Modern AU.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Freshly out of the shower, Eugene was sitting at the kitchen counter in their small apartment grading essays when he heard the front door open. 

“Welcome home, Sunshine,” he called out to his girlfriend, “How was your-- whoa! Are you okay?”

As soon as he looked up, Eugene noticed that Rapunzel’s short hair was all over the place, more than usual. Her eyes looked droopy and he noticed that they were red, possibly from crying. She was carrying one tote bag on each shoulder and he noticed that she had taken off her shoes and placed them in one of the totes. She looked absolutely exhausted. 

“Rapunzel,” Eugene got off his stool and took the bags from her, “What happened?” 

“Just a long day,” she simply said with a smile, “It’s bad enough having one Pre-K and class in my art class, imagine having all ten classes at once!”

“By yourself?!” Eugene’s eyes widened, “They’re not allowed to do that, are they?”

As a high school teacher himself, Eugene knows how having all of his English classes at once is chaotic. He had needed at least two other staff members with him the last time he had his all classes together, and that was a nightmare. He could only imagine having TEN Pre-K classes.

“No no no,” she backtracked, “On Fridays every class from each grade level goes to the gym along with the Coach, the Music teacher, and the French teacher. We just come up with Friday Funday activities. Of course this week was something artful, so they thought it was a good idea to have the students paint. Which also means, using my own supplies that I only use for the upper grades.

“Oh! And by the way,” she continued her rambling as she pointed to the heavier tote bag, “I went out to purchase some more paint and brushes. But only because I have my fifth graders working on their self portraits all next week. Not to mention the last minute staff meeting we had to go to.”

“Ah,” Eugene nodded with a small smirk, “That explains the handprint.”

“Handprint?” Rapunzel tilted her head, “What do you me--”

Before she could finish her thoughts, Eugene grabbed her by the shoulders and led her to the hallway mirror. 

“For a moment,” he said, “I thought you had some secret boyfriend with very small hands, but Pre-k makes more sense. You know, for my sake.”

He faced her back towards the mirror and showed her where a small red hand print was on her butt. 

“No,” she groaned, “And this dress is new too! I can’t believe no one told me anything.”

“You could say I caught you ‘red-handed.’” Eugene was met with a smack on his chest as he laughed. “I’m sorry Sunshine. It was right there, how could I not make that pun?”

Instead of answering him, Rapunzel simply laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a second while nuzzling his chest hairs. Eugene quickly wrapped her in his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“Hey,” he softly said, “What would you like to do tonight? Go grab a few drinks at Snuggly? Go to the movies? Maybe go to that school of yours and make out in the bushes? Okay, that last one was a joke. Maybe half a joke.”

“No,” she shook her head, “Let’s just stay in tonight. If you don’t mind. I’ll just get started on dinner.”

“Nope,” he said, “I will start on dinner, you go take a shower and wash off this day. Then we can just relax on the couch with Netflix or Hulu.”

Rapunzel smiled and pressed a kiss on his jaw. 

“I love you,” she whispered, “Have I told you that lately?”

“I have those texts from today that say so,” he smirked, “Go and shower.”

Rapunzel nodded and made her way towards their bedroom.

…

Rapunzel came out of the bedroom wearing one of Eugene’s t-shirts, freshly out of the shower. She was brushing her hair as she made her way to the kitchen. 

Something about the way Eugene was standing in front of the stove and using the spatula on the pan did something for Rapunzel. Very domestic, all he was missing was a ring band on his left finger. 

Rapunzel quickly shook that last thought away. They’ve only been dating for almost two years and moved in together about four months ago. Sure, they have talked about marriage, but they both decided there was no hurry into getting married. So instead, they moved in together a few weeks before Rapunzel started her new teaching job. 

She quietly made her way towards Eugene and carefully wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Ah, there you are,” he said as he carefully took one of her hands and brought it to his lips, “Right on time too.”

“Hi,” she placed a kiss between his shoulder blades, “What are we having?”

“My specialty for my Princess,” he said, “Garlic grilled cheese sandwiches! Oh and I didn’t forget about the side salad this time.”

“Yum!” She licked her lips, “Sounds perfect.”

They made their way to the living room and placed their dinner on the coffee table. Eugene had already placed popcorn and candy on the table and had the tv ready to go. 

They decided on a superhero movie that they both love to watch every now and then. 

“Oh!” Rapunzel exclaimed after taking a first bite, “Eugene! This is amazing! Did you put something different in it?”

“Not really,” Eugene replied, taking a sip of his beer, “Unless you count extra love.”

“Well, it’s delicious!” she took another bite. 

“Thank you, Sunshine,” he kissed her temple. 

Eugene started the movie and both were immediately engrossed by it.

“She’s such a badass,” Rapuznel said sometime during the movie, “I mean, not only is she the only woman in the army, but she’s also an agent! She does not take shit from anyone, especially men!”

“Plus, she can fight in heels,” Eugene added and placed an arm around her, “I can see why he would fall for her.”

“Don’t forget that she believed in him,” she said as she leaned against his shoulder, “Even before the serum. She already saw him as someone special.”

Towards the end of the movie, the couple had managed to reposition themselves. Eugene laid on the couch and Rapunzel laid on top of him. While he was still watching the movie, Rapunzel had managed to fall asleep around halfway to it. He was beginning to fall asleep as he continued tracing circles on her back. Every now and then, she would silently snore into his chest. After the day she had, who could blame her. 

When the movie was over, Eugene turned the tv off and carefully tried to sit up without waking her up. He had planned on carrying her into their bedroom, but of course she felt the movement and woke up with a gasp.

“Hey, hey,” he held her, “It’s just me.”

“Oh, sorry,” she said sheepishly, “I must’ve fallen asleep.”

“I noticed,” he chuckled, “You sound adorable when you snore by the way. Ready for bed?”

Instead of giving him a verbal response, Rapunzel began to place soft kisses on his neck and chest. Eugene sat them up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Sunshine,” he huskily said, “I thought you were tired. You were just sleeping.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed against his pulse, “Yeah, but you just took so much care of me tonight.”

“Sugar,” he growled as he pulled her hips towards his, “That doesn’t mean you have to put out.”

With a smirk, Rapunzel simply raised her arms and regardless of what he just told her, Eugene grabbed the hem of the shirt and took it off of her. 

He gently kissed her, as if the world fell away. So slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Eugene gently stood up as Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his neck.

With that, they managed to go into their bedroom without breaking the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2!
> 
> Pretty much this first scene inspired me to write this fic in the first place! I just had to get there somehow lol!

The sun ray crept its way through the slightly opened blinds, subtly hitting Eugene’s sleeping eyes. He groaned and rolled away from the blinds in the hopes of sleeping in this morning. It was Saturday after all, and they deserve the extra rest. Especially Rapunzel, ever since she took that job, she was tired out. Eugene couldn’t blame her. 

While he was finishing his English degree, Eugene worked as a substitute teacher to get an idea of how teaching works. Plus, he wasn’t sure what grade levels he preferred working with. The only subbing gig he ever did for a Pre-K class sent him running for the hills. That particular class were nothing but little monsters. Somehow, they managed to convince Eugene to get something from the supply closet and then locked him in there for a good fifteen minutes. Which is why in the end, he was glad he landed that Literature class for Seniors. 

Now, Rapunzel is really good and patient with the little ones for sure. She was happy with teaching art to every elementary grade level, as it gave her variety with art projects from easy to advanced levels. An easy daily 45-minute-classes. She really enjoys her job, but these last few weeks something about it made her very tired. They normally sleep in during the week since teaching is a drainer. But come weekends, they do what they can to go out on dates or socialize with their friends. Nowadays, it’s like Rapunzel would rather sleep her life away as soon as she gets home from work. Eugene didn’t mind though, he enjoyed lounging around with her. 

Speaking of which, Rapunzel was still fast asleep when Eugene was slowly waking up. They were both in a loose spooning position and Eugene gently placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. Instead of waking up like he thought she would, Rapunzel mumbled in her sleep. Something about a plague and cancelling school. 

Time for tactic two. 

Eugene gently placed his hand on her stomach to roll her onto her back so he can properly wake her up with kisses. Before he could roll her over, he stopped in his tracks. Something felt odd to him. He could’ve sworn it was not like that last night. But then again, they were both a little too preoccupied to notice. 

Where his hand was placed, he had felt her usual soft stomach a little hard. Unless she was bloated, but Eugene didn’t think so. She would’ve complained about it last night and he knew it’s nowhere near the time of her cycle yet. 

Without trying to wake her up, Eugene gently pressed on the hard spot. He pressed again on another part of her stomach, but it felt like its normal self. She began to stir, but Eugene gently caressed her sides until she settled back into a deep sleep. 

Quickly, Eugene rolled over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone before opening his search engine. What if she was sick? 

He considered what to type before settling on a simple question. 

_‘Why does her stomach feel hard when I press on it?’_

His eyes widened as he read the results; Gastrointestinal Disease, Irritable Bowel Syndrome, Ovulation Pain, Cancer, DEATH.

He was about to get out of bed and immediately take her to the hospital because he cannot lose her. They need to get rid of her Gastrointestial-Bowel-Ovulation-Cancer! Not when there are plans in the making. But something in the back of his mind told him neither of those self-diagnosis were true. 

Instead, he turned and stared at her sleeping form, noticing things he had apparently missed over the last few weeks. Even though she had gotten dark circles under her eyes, she slept peacefully. He also noticed how much she suddenly glowed under their sheets. He supposed that could’ve happened from last night, but there was something else about it. Her face, parts of her uncovered body, even her hair seemed to glow even more as the sunray came in through the window. 

Eugene looked at his phone again and realized he missed another diagnosis: Pregnancy. 

Could it be? Could they have gotten pregnant? But how? Well, Eugene knew the answer to that last one. He also knew they weren’t always too careful, sometimes they got carried away. Like last night. But if she was, that could explain the tiredness, and the huge appetite she suddenly has gotten.

He doubted that she knew or even had a hunch. Just last night, she was about to take a sip from his beer but she didn’t because she insisted that it smelled weird to her. Which brought him to his next question. If she was with-- child, and she didn’t know but he had a hunch, how could he bring it up? The only time they’ve ever discussed children was sometime way into the future. Kids of their own was a sensitive topic to both of them. Eugene being an orphan and going from foster to foster home. While Rapunzel went into the foster system when she was 16 after being saved from a very abusive household. 

With a sigh, Eugene got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. He didn’t have time to shower, instead he shaved around his goatee and brushed his teeth. Then changed into a shirt and pants before brushing his hair. When he got out of the restroom, he grabbed his shoes and sat on Rapunzel’s side of the bed looking at her with worry. 

Carefully, Eugene leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, slowly trailed down to her cheek, her jaw and down her neck. Rapunzel sighed in her sleep as he began to pepper her on her chest. She finally opened her eyes when she realized he wasn’t going any lower. 

“Eugene?” she asked as she tried to sit up, but quickly laid back down when Eugene lightly sucked on her pulse, “What are--”

“Good morning, Princess,” he whispered softly against her skin, “I’ve been trying to wake you up.”

“Hmmm.” she responded and ran her fingers through his hair.

He softly brushed her lips and she easily granted his tongue access while she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against his hips. Before Eugene could regret putting clothes on, he pulled away and placed a kiss on her sternum then sat up.

“Why’d you stop?” She tipped her head back against her pillows, “You usually keep yourself entertained here.”

She pointed to her stomach, one of Eugene’s favorite pastimes. Rapunzel didn’t notice Eugene cringing at her stomach and instead brought his lips to meet with hers once again. Fully awake now, she wrapped her legs around his waist but something felt off.

In that moment, Rapunzel took a good look at her boyfriend and realized something. 

“It’s Saturday,” She said tugging at the hem of his shirt, “Why are you dressed?”

Eugene chuckled and grabbed her hands before placing a kiss on each of them. 

“I’m going to do a quick errand,” he said, “I just wanted to let you know in case you woke up.”

“Are you going to take long?” she asked, sitting up, “Give me a bit to change and I’ll join you.”

“No, it’s okay,” he said, covering her up with the sheets, “I’m just going to the drugstore down the street. No more than fifteen minutes tops. You relax and rest.”

“You sure?” she slightly pouted.

“I’m sure,” he chuckled before giving her another kiss, “Do you need anything from the store?”

She sleepily shook her head and he gave her one last kiss before getting up. 

“In that case, I’ll be back in a bit,” Eugene said before he grabbed his wallet and phone and walked out. 

Rapunzel tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. Eugene really awakened her needs this morning. She gave up on sleeping and got out of bed before putting one of his shirts on and walked into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

She put the coffee pot on and took out the ingredients to make pancakes. 

…

Eugene got to the drugstore and went into the pharmacy section before stopping. What aisle were they in?

“Can I help you?” one of the store associates asked him. 

Eugene suddenly felt like a teenager all over again. 

“Uh,” he turned to look at the young woman, “Yeah, where can I find the pregnancy tests?”

“Oh.” her smile quickly fell off her face and was replaced with disappointment, “On aisle six, next to the condoms.”

She quickly walked away before Eugene could thank her. Eugene went to aisle six and was met with another dilemma. There were so many types and brands of tests. Which one should he choose? He never thought about how many different kinds they were, let alone ever needed to buy a test. At least not yet, and not like this. So he did whatever rational man in his position could possibly do. 

He bought one of each. 

When he got to the cashier, the same girl eyed his basket but didn’t comment on it. She offered him a box of chocolate and possibly some tissues, which Eugene accepted. 

Carrying two bags full of tests along with the chocolate and tissues, Eugene got lost in thought. 

Before he had to walk through their apartment door, Eugene had to remember that the results could go either way. But the question remains, which result did he hoped for? If it came back negative, there was nothing to worry about. Except maybe talk about what happened and most likely apologizing to Rapunzel for assuming she was. Knowing her, she’d probably be upset if she were to get excited about possibly being pregnant just so it could be snatched away in three minutes. 

On the other hand, if it came back positive, what would that mean? Besides the obvious, that is. They were only dating and had barely moved in together. In fact, even though they had talked about marriage somewhere in the future, Eugene was ready to get married. He actually had a ring for her, but wanted to make sure she was ready. Now, if she were to be pregnant, the idea of proposing wouldn’t be as special as he hoped for. She’d probably assume he’s only proposing because they got pregnant. Nevermind that, the idea of being a father scared him years ago. 

As he arrived at their building, Eugene noticed the more he thought about having a baby with Rapunzel, the more he smiled. Maybe the idea of parenthood wouldn’t be so bad after all, especially if he gets to do it with the woman he loves. 

Unlocking the door, Eugene took a deep breath and entered at whatever outcome lay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter 2. Originally it was just going to be a two-chapter fic, but I got hit with inspiration in the shower just last night! So let's see where this will take us!
> 
> Do you think Rapunzel could actually be pregnant? Or is she just sick? I'd love to read your predictions!
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by my own teaching job (pre-k) along with how the school I used to work at did their specials on Fridays. The actual plot of the story will be introduced in the second chapter. 
> 
> Originally I was just going to make it a one-shot, but realized it was going to be way too long. So instead I'm splitting it! The second chapter is in the works! 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
